1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connection devices and specifically to connection devices for cables which include a two-part connector, made of two parts designed to be assembled on either side of a support wall, the cables passing through the wall.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Connectors are conventionally employed for connecting electrical cables, but could serve to connect other types of cables, like optical cables.
These connectors can be used to connect a bundle of cables between the interior and the exterior of equipment delimited by the support wall, and can be used in vehicles, for example in aircraft, for the supply of power and exchange of data for onboard electrical or electronic units.
Connectors of this type generally include two matching connector parts that are assembled to each other, trapping a portion of the support wall between them.
In order to ensure that the connection of the cables is properly made, the connectors are often provided with polarizer means so that an operative person can assemble a connector part only to the associated connector part, and can assemble them in only one position relative to each other.
These polarizer means may also include means for fastening the two connector parts to each other, as in French patent application FR 2 814 967, for example.
In that document, the polarizers include a hexagonal head that is inserted into a hexagonal receiving cavity of one of the connector parts, and includes an elongated mating member provided with a polarizing shape protruding from this connector part. A fixing screw engages directly into the first polarizer element, aligned with it, the screw being guided by a second polarizer element having a complementary shape to the first polarizer element. An appropriate tool is necessary for fastening the screw, and the screwing operation may be time consuming. The device described necessitates handling at least three different parts: a first polarizer portion, a second polarizer portion, and a fixing screw.
French patent application FR 2 887 079 proposes to use a quarter-turn screw and to pre-assemble the quarter-turn screw into the second polarizer element.
Assembly must then proceed by trial and error to be sure that the correct movement has been executed in order for the quarter-turn screw to be properly locked. If the operative person is not used to manipulating this type of fastening means, he may not lock the quarter-turn screw correctly.